


Mechs and lots of Sex

by SeraphsLullaby (orphan_account)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Tranformers Animated, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeraphsLullaby
Summary: Bunches of oneshots with Transformers characters. Some are smut, some aren’t. Updates will be slow and delayed, because of school.Requests: Open!





	1. Megatron X Minicon!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Old bot and his cat need some more love tbh so I decided to change that.

A loud ruckus began at Swerve’s as a little (F/C) and (F/C2) striped Minicon challenged Megatron to an arm wrestle. They had never tried to do any type of challenge before, and they had no idea that an arm wrestle requires strength to win. Megatron was the biggest mech on the Lost Light, and (Name) choosing him as their challenger was completely idiotic, as Megatron thought, but he accepted the challenge nevertheless. 

Megatron sat down in a chair at the table (Name) was sitting at. They giggled as he tried to find a comfortable position in the chair, since he was too big. Once he found a comfortable spot, he straightened his back, and loosed his shoulder struts. Afterward, he smirked at the little Minicon, and slammed his hand onto the table in the wrestling style, startling them. 

“Are you prepared, little one?” He asked. Sarcasm definite in his voice. The Minicon huffed before crossing their arms. “Don’t make it sound like I’m not a challenge, Megs.” This made him chuckle, and smile more heartedly near them. “Alright, then. And what if you aren’t a conflict?” The Minicon grumbled in anger before sitting their tiny arm on the table, in the same style as Megatrons. “Let’s just get this over with. Now you’ve put me in a bad mood.” They huffed, and cringed at the sound of everyone chanting “Megatron” in the background. Megatron frowned as he suddenly yelled, “everyone shut your faceplates! The challenge is beginning.” And they very well did shut up. They had trouble grabbing Megatron’s whole hand, so he stuck out one digit, leaning it down slightly so it almost matched the Minicons height. 

They grabbed it and smiled. The chanting started again, except more calmer and quieter. The little Minicon tried their best to slam Megatron’s hand onto the table, but failed multiple times, while still asking him to play again. He of course, agreed, for he could never say no to you. It was about the 6th time Megatron decided that he’d go easy on you, and let you win atleast once. 

“You seem to failing, little one. Are you sure to want to challenge me again?” The Minicon nodded it’s head triumphantly. “Yes! Don’t give up on me, I can do it! I will beat the Almighty Megatron!” They said as they grabbed Megatron’s digits and slammed them on the table. Megatron closed his eyes and smirked.

“Well, little one, it looks like you beat me. You win.” The Minicon jumped up and smiled before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. “Good game!” They exclaimed, before jumping off and running to the long bar table, where Whirl, Cyclonus, Tailgate, Rung, and other bots applauded them for their win against Megatron. Swerve gave (Name) free drinks for the rest of the night, while also letting Megatron gain the same prize. For the rest of the night they had conversations about their lives and fun things, while getting more and more drunk by gulping down more drinks, until they were the only bots left in the bar. 

 

They didn’t realise they stayed in so late until Cyclonus told them to get to their berths and go into recharge for tomorrow’s mission.


	2. Rodimus Prime X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter for the people who crave Rodimus.

You groaned as Rodimus slammed you up against his desk, his spike resting against your metal thighs. You wiggled in his grasp, moaning and begging as he smiled with sharp dentae. He took off your interface panel, and shoved his digits into your port, pressing deep into your walls. The pressure  _and_ the pleasure was too much, and you came instantly. 

“Oh my  _Primus_ ,” he purred, pulling his digits harshly out of your port, making you squeal slightly and bite into your lip. “You’re so slick already. You’re a naughty, naughty girl, aren’t you?” He questioned, sticking his juice covered digits in his mouth, lapping up the juices from your insides. You nodded, and gasped when you felt the tip of his spike push slightly on your outer node. 

“ _My god,_ Rodimus,” you gasped. “Just put it in already,” you begged, shifting your thighs and trying to push his spike deeper inside you. Rodimus chuckled, and  _slammed_ into your port, groaning as he did so. He rubbed your outer node, defiantly increasing pleasure for both him and you. The only sounds were his groaning and your shushed screaming. 

He pumped in an out, whispering dirty things into your processor as he  _ripped_ you apart, grabbing onto your hips, and you grabbing onto his desk to create steadiness in between you both. You came onto his spike, your port squeezing around him and creating more pressure, and he groaned. 

“Oh  _Primus_ , just like that. Yeah. You’re a natural,” he whispered, still pummeling your insides. “Your port is  _amazing,_ just like you.” You groaned, rocking your hips against him, trying to make him cum. He rammed into you, the rest of his spike entering your port, and warmness fills your insides. You try to yell, but Rodimus puts a firm servo on your mouth, while disconnecting his spike with your port. 

“We should do this more often, (Name),” Rodimus said, stroking your helm as you sat in his lap, both of you breathing heavily. You nodded, and purred slightly as you leaned into his servo, falling into recharge on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also looking for a co-creator I guess? Because I won’t be on constantly to update. Usually I can go without updating for months. SO, if anyone’s interested hit me up on my tumblr at @gay-transformers-trash.


	3. Prowl X Reader

It was a boring day, nothing special, and everyone was doing their natural thing.

Bumblebee and Sari are playing video games, Optimus is sharpening his axe, and Ratchet is trying something new on the med-bay. Probably a new gadget. 

You could hear grumbles and curses from the med-bay, and the clanking of metal against metal could be heard through the entire base, and some curses were in Cybertronian while most were in the human language. You flinched when you heard metal clanking together furiously the third time, and decided that you should check up on him.

"Ratchet? Is something wrong? Did another gadget go wrong or break? We know how much you need your stuff." 

He grumbled, and turned toward you, your optics widened like baseballs, and you almost couldn't contain your laughter. Ratchet had spilled a pink liquid all over himself, and it almost covered him head to toe. 

"This isn't a laughing matter, girl! This stupid gadget doesn't even work! It just splattered all over me!" 

You sighed and picked up the paint can. 

"Ratchet, this is a paint can, a human thing, it's used to paint houses and other wooden things, it's not a gadget. The reason it exploded all over you was because you hit it too hard." 

"Oh." 

You face palmed, and walked out of the med-bay, a newfound swagger in your step as you thought you were smarter than Ratchet for knowing that a paint can isn't a Cybertronian gadget. You walked passed Prowls berthroom and heard constant mumbling. You opened the crack to the door just enough that you could see, and you saw Prowl meditating, and talking to himself. You heard who he was talking about, it was you.

You walked up to Prowl and sat down, and tried to impersonate him, copying every move. He began to do some Japanese fighting techniques, and you looked at him with a confusion on your faceplate. You tried to copy, but you fell on your aft. That awoke him from his meditation.

"Y/N? What are you doing?"

You blushed a light blue, and pushed yourself off the ground. "Nothing, just trying some things you were trying to do, I failed, though." 

He chuckled slightly, and grabbed your wrist. 

"Would you like me to show you?" 

You nodded eagerly, and he began to move your body in the way he was just moving his, telling you the techniques and the name of them, and on no time you could almost do all of them. 

"Perfect, Y/N. You are probably the best pupil I have tried to train so far, you learn very quickly. Is being a ninja in your blood? Or maybe it's your flexibility, it's not my decision about what is your future, you decide on your own." 

You blushed and looked flustered. "Aw it's nothing, really! I actually was thinking about becoming a ninja. But I don't think I'd be able to learn without your help, Prowl. Thank you." 

He nodded and blushed slightly, and mumbled something under his breath. You raised an invisible eyebrow and looked at him. 

"What was that?"

Prowl looked at you, and immediately lost his voice.

"Oh, it's uh, nothing Y/N. Just thinking of something." 

A look of unsureness flashed across your faceplates, and he looked at you like he was trying to eagerly get you away from him before anything became worse. You decided to push his buttons.

"Are you sure? You seem flustered." 

He blushed madly, turned around, and cussed himself out. You then heard him say 'Here goes nothing,' and you raised another invisible eyebrow. 

"Prowl? What're yo-" 

Your sentence was cut off by Prowl smashing his lips to yours, and him grabbing your waist and securely keeping you on place as he kissed you. You moaned against the kiss as he fought your glossa for dominance. He of course, won.

Your breathing came in short gaps, and you wiped the saliva off your lips, and you looked at him nonchalantly. He began to think he did the wrong thing, but you ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. It was a loving embrace, something that meant a lot to the people on Cybertron. Once you became engaged with someone, you cannot leave them, for it was supposed to be true love. Prowl began to hug back, and he mumbled something only you could hear.

"I love you."


	4. BeastWars!Megatron X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with a dino. Also, actual story. I’m like 100% sure I was tired when I wrote this. Also, I was horny.

It was hardly ever quiet in the Predacon base, and never did anyone have a day off. Everyone constantly works or searches for energon in foreign places. You however, spent most of your time tending to Waspinator and his broken off limbs, and Megatron constantly talking to himself in the background. Everything went to literal hell when you grabbed a drill from the medical table. The only thing audible in the base were Waspinators' screeching and Megatrons' screaming. 

"Waspinator! Calm down, would ya?" Terrorsaur yelled over the escalating madness.

"Yess, Waspinator. Would you calm the frag down, please?" Megatron grumbled through clenched denta, his tyrannosaurus head growling. You decided the best idea was to tape his mouth shut so you could get to work. You were finally able to connect his left arm with his body again, and he was mostly calm after that, although shaken from the medical attention he received from a large gash on his chassis. 

"Hmm, yes, (Name). I believe that's enough medical attention for Waspinator." Megatron dragged out, grabbing your shoulder and pulling you upwards. You gasped, and blushed light blue when your faceplate met his. He was smirking while his optics traveled your body. You put your servo on his chassis, and smiled sheepishly,pushing yourself away slightly. He frowned and led you to his berth room. Opening the door like a gentleman, and bowing as you walked inside was something that you never suspected from him. He closed the door. A dim light made the room glow, illuminating even the smallest things. To you, it was very welcoming and beautiful. A presence behind you made you gasp. Megatron chuckled behind you.

"You're so jumpy, (Name), yess. You will never be fit to be a Predacon with that kind of reaction." He purred as he reaches for your port, rubbing it slightly and preparing to take it off. You grind against his fingers, and slightly moan. 

"Yess, moan for me, darling. You will surely get a reward." He rubbed faster, pushing his fingers slightly against your wet port. You bucked as he teased you, making you groan in frustration. "Stop teasing me." You breathed. "Just put your spike in me already, please." You begged. He laughed, and sat down on his berth, you in his lap. He shoved his fingers in your port, siccoring the inside so his spike won't be so uncomfortable. You wiggled and moaned, whispering his name and begging for his spike which turned him on even more. He fingered your port until you came, closing in on him as juices covered his digits and came out onto the floor and the berth. By this time you were breathing heavily, but were still begging for his spike.

"Come on! I'm not filled enough. Megatron, please!" 

He smashed his lips against yours as you took off his panel. His purple and red spike was gigantic, and you knew it would fill you to the brim, which is perfect. You slid off the berth and in between his legs, beginning to lick the tip of the spike. He breathed out, pressure on his faceplates which is clearly noticeable. A few 'oh yeses' and 'ooohs' filled the berth room as you sucked on his spike, warming it up and getting it wet to slide into your port. He grabbed you, and lifted you above him before slamming you down on his spike. Just like you intended, it filled you perfectly, making you moan out and grip his shoulders. He chuckled as he whispered love words into your ear, noticing that he was the first to take your virginity. He groped your aft and lead you up and down, pleasure increasing by the second. It went to the point where it was a rough pounding, and metal clanking against metal was most likely loud enough to hear through the whole Predacon base. 

You climaxed, your port tightening on his spike. He gave one last grunt before releasing inside you, shoving his spike into your port a bit more, making sure to fill you fully. Both of you were breathing heavily, coolant radiating off both of your bodies. He stroked your helm as he whispered. "What a delightful intercourse, yess. Surely we will do this again at some point, correct?" He questioned. You nodded as you breathed carefully. "Yes, of course, my lord."


	5. Blurr X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really old Blurr/Reader Oneshot I did back in early 2017. Just to do an update for you guys I added this. Enjoy ig lol

You groaned as Sentinel called you a mech for the fifth time today. You hated that self absorbed brat, he didn't think you were met for the Elite Guard, but you'd someday show him, but your conscious told you that he wasn't worth it, and only cared about the pretty femmes. You were the only femme in the Elite Guard, and everyone looked down on you just because you were a femme, and you weren't 'strong enough'. Although, Blurr and Jazz didn't look down on you like some dog that had been abandoned out in the wilderness, cold shaking and hadn't eaten a thing. They actually considered you as a part of the Elite Guard, and not some weak femme that somehow wondered into the Elite Guard base, looking for trouble. 

"Y/N!" The femmes head suddenly jerked up, and her visor brightened as she looked around, looking for the voice that startled her greatly. She then sighed in relief as she realized the voice was only Blurr. And as guessed, he ran in, knocking some equipment off the table as he ran passed it. He looked at the items and grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Sorry-Y/N, I-didn't-mean-to-knock-things-over!" Are-you-okay? Nothing-damaged, right?" She laughed slightly, and picked up the things. "Nah Blurr, you're fine." He sighed in relief and and looked at you with sudden scared optics. "You-have-to-help-me! Bumblebee-won't-stop-calling-me-Zippy! And-my-name's-not-Zippy!" You raised an invisible eyebrow, and looked at him. "How is Bumblebee in the Elite Guard base on Cybertron?" 

"Intercom." Was as he answered with.

A voice echoed throughout the tiny room, and it startled both you and Blurr.

"Y/N! Hurry up and get down to the main bridge! I don't have all day!" 

You sighed and realized that today you have a little 'test' to do about engineering and using gadgets. And Sentinel was going to be there, too. He's probably going to push you to hurry up, and get all the answers wrong. "Sorry Blurr, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!" He frowned as he saw you hurry down to the main bridge. How was he going to confess his love for you? Maybe tomorrow he can actually tell you about how he feels about you.

~Magical timeskip of doom!~

The test went well. Sentinel wasn't there to hug you half to death, and you could finally spend some time with Blurr. You love that cute speedster. You just didn't know how to say that you have deep feelings for him without destroying your friendship. You were scared that he would reject you. You sighed as your visor dimmed, and you thought maybe he felt the same way? 

Your visor brightened as you heard peds on the ground, they were moving quickly. You knew it was Blurr by the way he was screaming your name quickly and incoherently. You chuckled slightly, and waited at the door. The next movement caught you by surprise as Blurr picked you up and slung you around gleefully. You yelled for him to stop.

"Blurr, Blurr! I'm getting dizzy!" 

He stopped, looked at you, and said some things you couldn't understand clearly.

"Y/N! I-am-sorry-that-I-came-in-as-fast-as-I-did. I-saw-your-scores-on-your-engineering-test, and-you-passed! The-reason-I-came-in-here-so-fast-was-because-I-wanted-to-congratulate-you!"

He talked so fast he had to stop and catch his breath. He then stared again, but more slowly.

"I have developed deep feelings for you, Y/N." Your visor widened as he actually talked slow for once, he couldn't see your optics, mostly because you didn't have optics, but your visor stayed wide and you smiled.

"I have feelings for you too. I was scared that you'd reject me, and our friendship would be destroyed. Relationship does things to people." 

He nodded. But his gaze turned sadder as he walked up to your face. "Why would I reject you? You're the most magnificent femme I have ever met." 

He brought you into a kiss and secured your waist around his hands. The kiss was soft, but it soon turned into a more powerful one. You both fighting for domination. You somehow won, and you got to explore his mouth inch by inch. He moaned and brought you closer, the kiss deeping more. He then got to explore your mouth, which was now his property. 

The intercom went off, echoing throughout both your processors. Sentinel. "Blurr! We need you down to the main bridge! You've done celebrated enough!" Blurr separated, and looked you in the visor. He hugged you tightly, and sped off, meeting Sentinel. You touched your lip components and smiled slightly. It turns out he did feel the same way.


End file.
